List of characters in Let's La Gon
This is a listing of the various other recurring and minor characters that show up in the series Let's La Gon , by Fujio Akatsuka Recurring People Gyujiro Mizushima The ugliest man, born of the marriage of the ugly Shinji Mizushima and the super-ugly Jiro Gyu. Because of his unfortunate genes giving him such an astoundingly hideous appearance, he is highly unlucky and hated by every human, animal, and inanimate object that may encounter him. Beramatcha, however, seems unaffected. In his second appearance, an unnamed young girl is unaffected and happens to be kind to him, but the flower she attempts to give him attempts to hop away in terror before both decide to stick together for the sake of her. This, however, ends in disaster as other objects continue to fear or attack Mizushima and he falls out a window to his death due to a runaway television set. By his third appearance, he believes himself to meet his match with Gyujie, but she harshly rejects him. He is later shown to have feelings for Gen's sister in his fourth guest spot, but this too does not go well for him. Gyujie Mizushima The "No.1 Ugliest" woman in Japan, who has a huge nose much similar to the face of the Kusotakeimushi. Her ugly features can drive those to disgust or to outright insanity, as shown to happen to a dog that sees her. Beramatcha, however, finds her face pathetic and hilarious, while Gon's father becomes flustered around her. Gyujiro Mizushima (himself a rather hideous man) has feelings for her and attempts to get her acquainted with other significantly ugly people, but witnesses her strength at combating a rival ugly woman and then gets a taste of it when she rejects and kicks him. She and Gon's father proceed to happily get together, but naturally, this does not carry over after the chapter's end. In her second appearance much later in the series, she plays the role of a "Mika-san" who Gon's father is disgusted by and forces to wear a bucket on her head. Beramatcha and Gon's father wind up fighting over her by the end of the story. She is known to appear outside this title as well, with her name dependent on a story's setting (eg: being named "Geroe" in Osomatsu-kun). Gengoro of the Tofu Shop, aka "Gen-chan" A pure-hearted young boy who runs a tofu shop. He likes to cheerfully sing "I want to go somewhere~", and has mastered the creation of his own unique "My World" language (eg; tofu is "Kyantama", natto is "Picassosan", ganmodoki are "Toyopet Crown", and fried tofu would be "Age-Kyantama"). Those who attempt to order from his shop will be refused unless they speak his language about what they'd like to buy. However, Gen is also quite unlucky and may be killed or have other unfortunate events befall him in a story. Daigoro A young boy with a similar face and stance as Ryunoshin, but somewhat different features. He is a foolish sort who pesters the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes, and dances about aimlessly. In a later appearance, he dies from the very sight of Gen's hideous sister, and another shows him to be able to speak English. Non-Recurring People Gon's Mother (Chieko) She is deceased before the start of the series, having died of shock due to witnessing another son's brutal death by a tiger. She and Gon's Father had six sons in all, with Gon winding up being the only survivor due to the man's unorthodox and severe ways of raising the children. Though this dark setting helps inform the terrible upbringing of Gon, the other children are only mentioned this one time and she is only seen once more as a memorial portrait later in the series. Language Teacher A rather hairy man responsible for teaching Beramatcha to speak the human language, causing him to become an anthropomorphic bear with speech and more use in the plot. This teacher had previous success stories with Nyarome, Kemunpas, and Beshi. Chojuro Higuchi The greatest police officer from Yamanashi Prefecture. One day, a caterpillar happened to crawl out of his ear from his brain, giving the readers and cast their introduction to Maseri. Bear Boss and Henchman A menacing talking bear that Beramatcha tricks Gon and father into meeting, as he details the daily abuse he's suffered from the two to the boss and aims to get them punished. The boss is assisted by a much smaller henchman with connected eyes, similar to those of a certain officer. Saori-chan ("The Ugly Woman") A hideous, tall and brawny woman who causes anyone to see her to react in total horror. A clueless young child, however, doesn't react to her but leaves his terrified parents to try to scrub and wear his head down. An attempt by her to enter a womens' bathouse also causes all patrons to clear out. Gon's dad winds up the man brave enough to try to converse with her, but eventually gets fed up and leaves, after insulting her as "Ugly", "Kaiju", and "Shinji Mizushima". Saori winds up undergoing radical plastic surgery to become a tall, slender beauty, causing the men who were disgusted by her to now want to pursue her. Kappao A young kappa-like boy who Beramatcha finds one day. In actuality, he is the missing son of a rich, royal couple in town. Like his parents, Kappao has the talent of breaking out into song. After a heated chase by Gon and father which takes Beramatcha and Kappao out to the wilderness, Beramatcha hears Kappao crying out for his parents in his sleep and ultimately decides to return him home. Don and Hiroko A young couple that Beramatcha and Keroko menace out at the park. They are modeled after Don Sasaki and his wife Hiroko, who were associated with Akatsuka and Fujio Pro at the time. Don is shown to have a rather weak, effeminate nature, which drives away his girlfriend while Beramatcha and Keroko continue to beat him up. 80-Year Old Woman A woman that Beramatcha meets and falls in love with. He attempts to bring her back to the house, but her strength and violent ways prove destructive, up until she winds up attacking Irako and causing the entire house to fall apart on her. Gon's Father is devastated over her death, as he had fallen for her as well, though Beramatcha and Gon look pleased with the development. Subaru A pretty young woman, similar to Ai-chan of Bukkare*Dan but with some different features, who Gon meets one day out in the winter but proceeds to make a fool of himself around. Gen's Mother A woman who has apparently been missing for 100 years, leaving her son to run the tofu shop alone. One day, however, she returns to his life and reveals herself to have become a policewoman. Sakura A young girl that Gen-chan is shown to be enamored with in a chapter, only to make an embarrassing fool of himself around her. He is tricked by Gon and Beramatcha into stripping naked at her doorstep and defecating on it, only for Sakura to catch him in the act and for him to be humiliated further. Though their names together may evoke an association with a certain boy and girl from another series, this Sakura is a very different girl. Gen's Sister (Mari-chan) A young woman who looks similar to Gen, yet is beautiful enough to catch Gyujiro Mizushima's attention. After he tries and fails to find the perfect clothing and write a love letter to impress her, he attempts to grovel to her, but she is disgusted and angered by his very appearance. The situation is revolved by Gen beating Gyujiro up with a baseball bat for daring to upset his sister. Gen's Ugly Sister Another older sister shown for Gen. She re-uses the design of Saori-chan from early in the series, with some difference. She decides to date Boss Kokoro, to the horror of her brother, but there seems to be nothing that can stop the two lovers from finding each other attractive. In the story, she is only referred to by Gen as "Onee-shan", his way of saying "onee-chan". Machimasa-kun A junior high student that encounters Gen and Gon. He wants revenge on his absent father, which they provide him by disguising Gon's father as such so he can beat him up. Ugly Mermaid Princess A mermaid that Gon's father finds on the beach. He takes her home and wants to make her part of the family, but her argumentative and violent nature results in her being killed and eaten as sashimi. Dracula and Son Two vampires showing up in a Dracula-themed chapter. While Dracula is serious about his job, his son is a rather foolish sort whose teeth aren't very effective at biting. The son comes to be acquainted with Gon and the others in the events of the chapter, and proceeds to have fun with them. Ahoo-kun A son of the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes, who has the characteristic eyes and nose of his father but who is constantly dripping snot from his nose. Juliet A hideous, hairy policewoman who is the girlfriend of the officer. However, when asked to call the officer "Romeo", she forgets, calling out the names "Rodeo" or "Radio". Gon's father becomes jealous of the relationship and aims to get Juliet for himself by stripping for her, impressing her. The officer manages to win her back, but she then orders the father and officer to "Die", and they beat themselves over the head with bats, allowing her to walk off independently. Talking Animals and Objects Keroko Taguchi ("Gang Girl Keroko") A delinquent schoolgirl frog that is more seductive than human teenage girls. She can confidently come on to human men, but when in trouble she will rally her frog troops to deliver punishment and despair. She winds up having a short-lived romance with Beramatcha in her first appearance, and the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes fights him over wanting her love as well. She then later romances Irako, though it does not end well either, with them splitting up a few chapters after they fall in love. Her debut shows her pigtails to be extensions that she puts on along with her clothing, and when discarded prove her to look more like an ordinary frog (yet with makeup). Maseri The caterpillar that came from Higuchi's brain. He often plays a minor, tsukkomi-type role to the events going on. His name was decided by readers, in coming from his sentence ender of "shimaseri!" Unlike other caterpillars, this one bears a pair of arms. Kusotakeimushi A filthy, pathetic caterpillar born of Toshiki Takei's smelly socks. Because of this, he is not very popular amongst the cast but will pop up in a similar role to that of Maseri and other exposition-type animals. In his debut, he is shown to refer to Takei as "Papa" when they are shown together in an illustration. Chawanmushi (and Spoon) If talking animals already were not surreal enough in the series, there comes to exist this character as well. As his name states, he is a cup of chawanmushi that just so happened to begin speaking one day. He later married a spoon as well, fulfilling a goal in his absurd existence. Otaman Initially known as the "Terrifying Tadpole Human", he gained his name due to readers' suggestions. As that name and his decided one suggest, he is a rather human-like tadpole who will drink liquor and fancy himself as a ladies' man. Unlike your usual tadpole, he bears small arms and legs to his body. Guest Characters from Other Works Those from "Osomatsu-kun" Osomatsu Shown as Gon's brother in the flashbacks of Gon's family members dying. He was forcibly made to fight a tiger by their father, which resulted in his brutal death. Chibita Shown as a brother of Gon. He was killed by a falling dresser. However, Chibita then later appears as himself in "IT'S COME FROM THE OUTERSPASE" in a crowd gathering, when he and the rest "Ajapaa!" in shock. Hatabo He is also shown to be yet another brother of Gon, who died in shock of seeing Osomatsu's death by tiger. He is also present in the abovementioned "Ajapaa!" gathering, as himself. Iyami The con-man of infamy, still seen as a random passerby and eccentric figure in town. The alien in "IT'S COME FROM THE OUTERSPASE" briefly takes his form, complete with a "Sheeh!" and his speech pattern. Dayon A large-mouthed man relegated to bit parts if anything. In "IT'S COME FROM OUTERSPASE" he is possessed by the alien lifeform and exhibits strange behavior, such as being able to fly when a fish is stuck up his butt. Dekapan Another character who is also left as an interesting minor presence when he does appear. Totoko She first appears as "Agnes-chan", a young woman in a Shinsengumi tale with Beramatcha. She resembles the grown-up version of Okiku (another role that was already Totoko) from Osomatsu-kun's story "Iyami Alone in the Wind". She is forced into marrying Norauma, but Beramatcha breaks up the ceremony to rescue her. He winds up stabbed for his effort, through defeating the Shinsengumi, and dies in her arms. She is seen again in a samurai-themed story as the wife of Gen-chan, with her more recognizable hair style. Those from "Genius Bakabon" Bakabon's Papa Seen as a minor background fixture now and then, most notably in the "Ajapaa!" gathering. He also once appears in a frontispiece to advertise Weekly Shonen Magazine, where the Bakabon feature was currently running at the time. Another time when he attempts to advertise his feature, he is punished by being beat over the head with a baseball bat. Bakabon Appears in the "Ajapaa!" scene with his father, and at the end of the watermelon chapter. The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes Appears as your standard, most-recurring cop of the town, but one shown to have occasional effeminate tendencies and to have a diary of their deepest desires. They are once also used as the mother of Agnes (Totoko). Kaoru A hairy, gruff man that can be as masculine or effeminate as the setting may require. He is once shown to be a rather overbearing boss of Gon's father, and another time menaces Beramatcha only to drown himself. Besides his usual role as a human either into men or a woman as rough as he is, he can even play the part of an oni that punishes Gon's father. Unagi-Inu An eel-dog seen about the town. He is once shown to have his own child, an Inu-Unagi. Rerere Usually appearing as his standard street-sweeper self, whenever he has something to do. Ryunoshin Present as an occasional extra, though his most notable role is of a smart, strict boy named Galileo who argues with Gen-chan. After he starts showing signs of a sickness, Gon and Father forcibly operate on Galileo to remove his brain and replace it with foods such as karashi and rice, turning him into an absolute fool. He is later seen as a college student in the sci-fi story "IT'S COME FROM THE OUTERSPASE". Camera Kid Although it can be argued and shown that Ryunoshin and Camera Kid were intended to be the same man at this point in time, Camera Kid himself is once seen spinning about as other characters react to a picture Gon's father drew. Norauma He is seen in the abovementioned reaction shot, among the other Bakabon and Ataro characters present, and as part of the Shinsengumi with Gon, his father, and Irako in another story. Those from "Extraordinary Ataro" Ataro First shown as a brother of Gon that died from a poisonous mushroom, but later appears as his usual greengrocer self in the town. Dekoppachi Also initially shown to be a brother of Gon, having died from being forced to stand out in his underwear in the freezing cold. Like Ataro, he later appears as himself in his usual greengrocer setting. Boss Kokoro (and Henchmen) A tanuki-like man and subordinates occasionally seen about town. They notably become disgusted at seeing Saori-chan's horrible face, and Boss once is shown to murder the talking animals of the cast with a pesticide. In another particular Boss appearance, he is possessed by the alien lifeform at the end of "IT'S COME FROM OUTERSPASE", resulting in Gon, Father, and Beramatcha beating him to death to save their town. Beshi A talking frog who may play a part as needed, particularly seen as a princess in "Cyrano do Beramatcha". Nyarome The infamous talking cat, who can also be seen about in the neighborhood. Kemunpas A talking caterpillar who may occasionally pop up, when Maseri or the Kusotakeimushi won't just suffice. Doctor of the Fukuwarai Clinic A doctor with a strange face, who attempts to give the Officer with Connected Eyes plastic surgery but winds up turning their face into a Picasso-like design. Others Hennako-chan A naughty, brutal young girl that Beramatcha encounters once in the series, who takes great pleasure in seeing him maimed and deformed. Ichiro A distinctive young boy seen collecting tadpoles with a friend, which earns Beramatcha's interest. Mr. Gesupeta The teacher from Bukkare*Dan, once shown teaching at Gon's school and being frustrated by an incredibly stupid boy named Ahoo-kun. Hagechibi Seen reacting to the picture Gon's father drew.Category:Lists Category:Let's La Gon